The first major objective of this research program is to develop Phase I single dose pharmacokinetics, safety and efficacy studies on genistein in cooperation with the NCI. These studies will provide the parameters and characteristics of genistein's toxicity in humans, pharmacokinetic data, the safety delivered dose, and a recommended phase II/III dose.